Blower vacuum devices or “blower vacs” are used to clean outdoor spaces. A blower vacuum device comprises a fan which can be powered by an electric motor or by other means such as a gasoline powered engine. A blower vacuum device has two modes; a blow mode and a vacuum mode. In the blow mode the blower vacuum ejects a fast moving stream of air which can be used to move and direct debris by a user. In the vacuum mode the blower vacuum sucks air and debris in to the blower vacuum. Typically the debris is held in a collection bag which can be emptied periodically by the user.
Various solutions have been proposed to achieve both vacuum and blowing functions with a blower vacuum device. One such solution is to have a fan configured to rotated in one direction and require the user to change the attachments to the air inlet and air outlet as required for the blowing function or the vacuum mode.
For example, in blow mode the air will be drawn in via an air inlet and the air inlet is covered by an air grill. The air will be blown out via an air outlet and a blowing tube is connected to the air outlet. In vacuum mode the air is still drawn in via the air inlet, but the air grill is replaced with a vacuum tube. In vacuum mode the air and the debris is blown out of the air outlet and into a collection bag which is connected to the air outlet.
Different handles can be provided to allow the user to grip the blower vacuum device in different orientation according to whether the user is using the blower vacuum in blow mode or vacuum mode.
US 2007/0157424 discloses a blower vacuum device which provides a bag carrying device. The bag carrying device comprises a bag body, a bag opening and a bag carrying assembly for removable engagement with the blower vacuum device. A problem with this arrangement is that when the user is sucking up wet leaves or other unpleasant material, the bag will become wet and/or soiled. Since the air is blown into the bag, the bag has to allow the air to diffuse out otherwise the bag would burst from the increased air pressure. Bags which allow air to diffuse out can also allow some moisture out of the bag as well. When the bag is slung over the user's shoulder, the bag will rest at the side of the user and this is unpleasant for the user if the bag and its contents are wet because this can make the user wet.